


Oh, the Weather Outside is Frightful

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: Snowstorm Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby breaks down, Cas and Claire live in the mountains, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Claire Novak is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Oneshot, Snowstorms, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Dean Winchesters car breaks down in the middle of the mountains, Claire and Castiel Novak are the only ones close enough to help.(Human AU)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Series: Snowstorm Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Oh, the Weather Outside is Frightful

  
Dean Winchester swore, slamming his hand down on the roof of his car before apologizing to it, then sighing and leaning against it. “Damn it, Baby,” He sighed, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes before turning and glancing at the angry storm clouds that seemed to be getting closer. “There’s a storm comin’ and we don’t have time for this.”

Baby, unsurprisingly, didn’t say anything in response, and just sat still, black paint gleaming in the cold winter sunlight. Dean bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do. 

He was supposed to be at Sam’s house by tonight, visiting his brother and wife Eileen for Christmas dinner. Of course, that was before Baby’s engine decided to give out in the middle of the mountains, a snowstorm howling its way towards him. He could try pushing the Impala to the side of the road and camp it out but seeing as he’d probably freeze to death, that was out of the question. Maybe he could…

His increasingly frantic thoughts were interrupted when a small voice spoke out suddenly a few yards to his left.

“Hello!” Dean jumped about four feet in the air, spinning around and blinking as he looked down at a girl that couldn’t have been more than eight staring solemnly up at him, golden hair glinting in the sunlight and bright blue eyes somber.

“Jesus, kid, you scared me,” He said, slightly condescendingly as he leaned forward, planting his hands on his knees as he came to eye level with the small girl. “What’re you doing up here? Storm’s coming.” The girl simply shrugged.

“I live up here.” She said, before smiling shyly at Dean and holding out what appeared to be a small branch of a pine tree, offering him to take it. “I’m Claire.” Dean carefully took the branch from her, knowing it was obviously a gift. He held out his hand.

“I’m Dean,” He replied as Claire took his hand, shaking it before retracting her mittened hand and sticking it in the pocket of her bright blue coat. “Do you live close by? You should probably get home, kid. Mom and Dad must be worried sick about you.” Claire smiled up at him before pointing behind her with her mitten.

“I live that way. And it’s just my Dad. I don’t have a mom.” She said before turning around and walking in the direction she pointed, grabbing Dean’s hand in her small one and pulling him forward. Dean, who was unsure what to say to her statement blinked.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry?” He said, voice bordering on a question. Claire shrugged, glancing back at him.

“It’s okay,” She said, a strand of blond hair falling into her eyes. “Papa says she is a very bad person, and we are just fine and happy on our own.” 

“Huh,” Dean replied, glancing around him at the tall pine trees. “Well then, your dad must be worried. Are we close?” Claire didn’t get the chance to respond, however, because a man’s gruff voice rang out from the trees to their right.

“Claire!” At the sound of his voice, Claire perked up, smiling brightly.

“Over here, Papa!” She called, humming slightly as the sound of snapping branches drew closer. Dean waited somewhat anxiously for the father of Claire to appear, knowing perfectly well he could be punched in the face for holding his daughter’s hand and having her lead him wherever. However, when the man did emerge from the forest, panting slightly with pine needles stuck in his dark hair, Dean simply stood, blinking repeatedly.

“Claire,” The man repeated, relief clear in his voice as he surged forward, pulling the little girl up into his arms and kissing her on the cheek. “You know better than to wander around alone in the woods.” Claire giggled, curling up into her Papa’s chest before turning to face Dean.

“But I wasn’t alone, Papa,” She said, grinning as she tugged on the sleeves of her coat. For the first time, her father’s eyes drifted over to Dean, and the man realized somewhat dimwittedly that he had the exact same somber blue eyes as his daughter. Shaking himself out of his stupor he held out his hand for the man to shake.

“I’m Dean,” He said, shaking the man’s hand firmly when it gripped his own. “My, uh, car broke down on the side of the road a little while back, and Claire just…” He faltered, unsure how to continue. He didn’t have to, however, because Claire’s father simply smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” He told Dean, shifting Claire on his hip. “Claire’s quite fond of dragging people off to meet me. It’s not the first time it’s happened.”   
  
“It’s ‘cause you’re lonely, Papa,” Claire murmured into her father’s neck, suddenly shy. “I want you to have a friend.” At her proclamation, the man’s ears turned red, and Dean felt himself starting to blush as well. 

“I’m Castiel, by the way,” He said after a moment, giving Dean a half-hearted smile, which Dean returned. “It’s nice to meet you.” Dean grinned before shivering slightly, the cold reminding him of his problem at hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Castiel. Hey, uh, I hate to ask this, but I’m pretty sure a storm’s coming and my cars broke, so if you could maybe help me get to town, or…” He trailed off awkwardly, and Cas blinked before responding.

“Geez, I’m sorry,” The man said, shaking his head. “I totally forgot about that. You are right though, a storm is coming through, but I doubt we could get to town in time,” he said, biting his lip as he glanced up at the sky, which was starting to cloud over. “If you want, you could come and stay with us ‘till it blows over, should only take a couple of hours,” Cas replied, seeming just as awkward as Dean, who shook his head.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to intrude--”

“No!” Claire, who had been silently watching the two talk, shook her head. “Come back with us, Dean! I can show you our Christmas tree!” Cas smiled softly down at his daughter before looking back up to Dean.

“Don’t feel pressured in any way, but she’s right, you are welcome. If you need a place to crash for a few hours until the snowstorm blows over, we’re right here.” Dean hesitated before answering, still not wishing to make the father and daughter uncomfortable in any way. However, in the end, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it to town in time and Baby was way too cold to camp out in.

“Well…” He started, then paused. “If you wouldn’t mind, it would be nice to have a place to wait out the storm at.”   
  
Claire’s happy cheers and chatter filled the forest.

+++

“Here we are,” Castiel panted as he climbed up the stairs leading to a rather large cabin, Claire still balanced on his hip. “Home sweet home.” Claire wriggled until Cas put her down, then bounded over to Dean and grabbing his hand once more, talking a mile a minute.

“I can’t wait to show you everything! The tree’s the prettiest one ever, and I made a bunch of snowmen with Papa in the backyard! I also have the funnest stuffed animal, she makes music when you tickle her belly! Uncle Gabe got her for me for my birthday last year, and I think--” She continued babbling, Dean nodding and smiling to show he was paying attention as Cas fumbled with the keys to the cabin door, eventually getting the wooden door to swing open.

Claire bounded inside, wiggling out of her coat and placing it on a hook by the door and stepping out of her boots before sprinting up the stairs, socked feet stumbling slightly against the hardwood. Dean made his way into the cabin, glancing around curiously.

“Nice place you got,” He remarked to Cas, admiring the plush couches and finely carved wooden furniture. Cas smiled back at him in response as he shrugged out of his coat.

“Thanks,” he said. “Lived in it for near five years now, Claire loves it. You can put your coat right here,” He added, gesturing to the hook next to his and Claire’s coats. Dean quickly took off his jacket and hung it on the hook before sticking his hands in his pockets and clearing his throat, looking around at the cabin before whistling softly, impressed at the elegantly carved chair that sat next to a very cushiony couch. 

“Jesus, this is impressive,” he remarked to Cas, who blushed lightly at the compliment. “How the hell can you afford all this?”

“Papa’s a professor,” Claire replied for her father, bounding back down the stairs with a soft gray bunny under her arm. “He studies angels.” Dean turned to look at Castiel, eyebrows raised.

“Angels?” He repeated curiously. Cas nodded and ducked his head.

“I, uh, am an anthropologist,” He said, voice gruff. “That includes studying angels. You want anything to eat?” He asked suddenly, going over to the kitchen and grabbing an apple. Dean shook his head in response.

“No thanks, I’m good,” He replied, about to say more until Claire tugged on his sleeve, holding out her bunny.

“Watch,” She ordered before tickling the rabbit’s soft stomach gently. To Dean’s surprise, the song  _ T.N.T _ started playing. He blinked at the rabbit before turning and blinking at Castiel, who was smiling lovingly at his daughter.

“AC/DC?” He asked, grinning. Cas nodded.

“Her favorite song,” He replied before taking out a knife, cutting into the apple he had grabbed earlier. Claire grabbed Dean by the hand once again and led him into the living room, sitting him down on the couch and running over to the tree, which was in the corner of the cabin next to the television.

“Do you like our tree?” She asked, placing her bunny at the foot of the decorated pine tree before running back over to Dean, plopping down on the chair next to him. Dean smiled at the blonde softly.

“It’s very nice,” He remarked. Castiel walked over to them holding a plate carefully in front of him, which he placed on the coffee table, revealing the contents of the plate to be peanut butter and sliced apples. Claire quickly grabbed a slice and doled a considerable amount of peanut butter onto it before sticking the whole thing in her mouth, smiling charmingly with full cheeks when Cas frowned at her.

“Small bites, Claire, remember?” He said, reaching out and taking an apple for himself. “You don’t want to choke.” Claire nodded and swallowed, wiping at her face with her small hand.

“Sorry, Papa.” She said before reaching forward and grabbing another apple slice, this time holding it out to Dean. “Apple?” She asked and Dean hesitated before taking it, unable to resist the puppy dog look on the small girl’s face.

“So, Dean,” Castiel began, licking his thumb absentmindedly before reaching forward to wipe the corner of Claire’s mouth, which had a bit of peanut butter on it. “You know about me, what do you do?” He asked, leaning back in his chair when Claire batted his hand away, frowning. Dean shrugged.

“Was actually in the Marine Corps for a couple of years, same as my dad,” He said, biting off some of his apple slice. “Got back two years ago, and have been working for an old friend, Bobby Singer, at his mechanic shop down in town, came up to the mountains to visit my brother and his wife.”

“You were in the Marines?” Claire asked, blue eyes wide. “That’s so cool!” Dean snorted softly, smiling down at the little girl.

“The PTSD and depression sure weren’t, but thanks, kid,” He said, and Dean turned to see Cas smiling at him, and his stomach did flips as he met those somber blue eyes. “Again, I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here while the storm blows over.” He said smiling shyly back at Castiel. “I don’t know what I’d do otherwise.” 

Cas shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it,” He told the other man. “There’s plenty of room.” Claire slipped out of her seat suddenly, smiling brightly.

“I just remembered! I have to make Uncle Balthazar his present!” She said, lunging forward to kiss her father on the cheek before running back upstairs. “Be right back!” She called behind her. Dean laughed softly at her antics.

“So… just you and Claire, huh?” He asked after a moment, turning back to Castiel, who was smiling up the stairs where his daughter disappeared. Cas nodded.

“Yep, just me and Claire,” He confirmed and Dean nodded. “What about you, any kids?” He asked and Dean shook his head.

“Nah. Have always wanted some, but when I got back I had so much shit to sort through that I didn’t have the time, and now…” He trailed off, but Cas nodded in understanding.

“No time, and you still have some shit to sort through?” He responded for the other man before pausing, clearly trying to decide if he was going to say something or not. “Claire’s mother, April. Decided when Claire was a baby she needed to ‘find herself,’ whatever the hell that meant,” He snorted but continued. “Left for Paris, middle of the night without saying anything, just leaving me, Claire, and divorce papers.” Dean blinked, unsure of what to do with that information.

“Woah. That is…” Dean snorted and shook his head. “That is messed up, dude. I’m sorry.” Cas shrugged, grabbing another apple slice and popping it into his mouth. 

“Don’t be. Soon as she left I suddenly didn’t have to pay for all sorts of makeup, shoes, and dresses, and was able to get this place,” He said, waving around him. “We’re better off without her, me and Claire.” Dean nodded and smiled at the man, opening his mouth to say something before there was a soft rumble and both of them looked out the window, Dean surprised to see it was completely white outside.

“Safe to say the storm’s started,” Castiel said, grabbing yet another apple and grinning at Dean.

+++

“Never have I ever… stayed up all night.” Claire giggled as both Dean and Cas sighed and put a finger down. “Your turn, Dean.” Dean frowned in mock thought at the young girl, thinking of something to say. 

“Never have I ever…” He began but was interrupted by the sound of the microwave softly dinging.

“That’d be the popcorn,” Cas said, pushing himself up from his seat and making his way up from the kitchen. Claire grinned and clapped her hands, pushing her hair out of her face yet again, huffing, annoyed.

“Papa, could you help me put my hair up?” She asked her father pushing her hair off her shoulders and reaching for the TV remote.

“Course, Claire-a-bear,” Cas replied from the kitchen, ripping open the popcorn bag and pouring it into a large bowl, then grabbing another bag, this one full of M&M’s, and dumping it into the popcorn as well. “Be right there.”

“Kay,” Claire responded, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels. “Ooh! Can I put on Frosty the Snowman?” She asked excitedly, turning to Cas, who grinned at her.

“What the heck, right? Only eight days to Christmas, knock yourself out.” He responded, glancing at the oven clock, which read 8:30. “But then straight to bed, okay?” 

“Okay!” Cas smiled at his daughter’s answer and walked back into the living room, handing the popcorn-and-M&M bowl to Dean, who had been watching this interaction with a small smile on his face, and then came to stand behind Claire, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail and tying it with a hairband he had fished out of the kitchen junk drawer. Then he sat back down, this time on the couch next to Dean, and the three settled down to watch Frosty the Snowman.

+++

“Cas,” Dean whispered to Castiel, nudging him gently. “Claire’s asleep,” Cas grunted and turned to look at his daughter, who was indeed curled up in the soft sofa chair, snoring gently. He smiled at her gently and nodded, pushing himself up off the couch and gently scooping Claire into his arms. 

“I’ll be right back,” He whispered to Dean before taking his daughter upstairs. Dean took the time to turn the TV off and grab the empty popcorn bowl, standing up and putting it on the kitchen counter, doing his best to clean up the living room. Cas came back down after a second, instead of Claire in his arms carrying an armful of blankets, spreading them out on the couch for Dean to use. 

“I’m pretty sure the storms over,” He whispered, glancing up at Dean. “But it’s super dark out there, and I doubt you could make it through the woods.” Dean snorted in agreement, walking towards Cas, hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets.

“Hey, thanks again,” He said softly, smiling gratefully at Castiel. “I don’t know what I would’ve down otherwise.” Cas smiled back at him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He then gestured to upstairs. “I’m, uh, gonna go upstairs now, try and get some sleep. Night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

+++

“Aw, do you have to go?” Claire complained, pushing around her oatmeal and pouting. Dean smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Unfortunately so, kid.”

“Claire, don’t you have something for Dean?” Castiel cut into their conversation, buttering a piece of toast. Claire perked up and grinned. 

“Oh yeah! I’ll be right back.” With that she slid off her stool and ran upstairs to her room, leaving Cas and Dean alone. Cas looked back down at his toast.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? Need me to get a tow or something?” He asked. Dean shook his head in response.

“Nah. Called Sam this morning, he’ll be picking me up where the Impala is, bringing a tow. Thanks for the offer, though.” Cas smiled at him.

“No problem.” He paused, then continued talking, words slightly rushed. “Hey, do you think--” Dean cut him off however by surging forward suddenly and pressing his lips against Cas’, before pulling back just as suddenly, leaving Castiel blinking.

“Sorry, should have asked, probably should have--” Dean began quickly, bright red but this time Cas cut them off, pressing their lips together again. He pulled back after a second, leaning his forehead against Dean’s.

“No, that’s pretty much what I was going to ask,” He muttered softly and Dean grabbed him softly at the back of the neck, connecting them once again. They stayed like that, trading lazy kisses that slowly started turning into something more heated until Claire came suddenly bounding down the stairs, making both of them pull away.

“Here it is!” She announced, oblivious, holding out a card to Dean. He took it from her, smiling at her gratefully before turning to smile at Cas, who was just as flushed as he was. Dean softly opened the card and found a drawing inside, containing two stick figure drawings, one with long blond hair and the other with a black car next to him. Dean grinned widely at the card before looking up, smiling at Claire.

“Thanks, Claire-a-bear,” He said happily, sticking the card gently in his pocket before checking his watch and sighing, standing up. “But I think I have to go now.” Claire’s face fell and she pouted but nodded.

“You’ll come back to visit, right?” She asked shyly, and Dean smiled, turning to grin at Cas, who was watching him with those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Most definitely, I think,” He said and Claire crashed into his legs, hugging him tightly. Dean smiled and hugged her back. “See you later, Claire.” He said before stepping away, Cas followed him outside as his daughter grabbed her stuffed bunny and stood at the door, pouting as she leaned her head against the doorframe.

“So...I’ll see you later?” Cas asked shyly, holding out a small piece of paper, which, upon further investigation, appeared to have his number written on it.

“Most definitely,” Dean repeated, grinning as he took the paper. He glanced at his phone and sighed. “Sam is here. But I’ll be calling you, most definitely sometime tonight.” Cas nodded, folding his arms shyly and glancing up at Dean, cheeks slightly red.

“Talk to you then,” He said, before gently moving forward and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s jaw, then stepping back and walking back into the cabin. “Stay safe, Dean.” He said, and Dean grinned, raising his hand in goodbye.

“You too, Cas.” And with that Dean Winchester turned and started hiking his way back to baby, where his brother was waiting impatiently with a tow truck.

Thank god for snowstorms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have a bunch of ideas for sequels of this, like maybe a first date? Marriage? Kids? Pwp? Lots, lots, lots of ideas, should I make this into a series? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
